In an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), user equipment (UE) may request uplink resources for uplink data transmission by transmitting a scheduling request (SR) to a serving evolved Node B (eNB). The eNB may then provide a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) grant to the UE for uplink data transmission if uplink resources are available. A physical layer ACK/NACK transmission provides feedback information to the eNB regarding whether a transmitted downlink transport block on the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) is successfully received or not. An ACK/NACK signal may be repeatedly transmitted in consecutive uplink subframes to allow better reception quality at the eNB.